I don't always listen
by NowNumberFive
Summary: one night stand and a note. will they meet again (yes) will thay stay together forever? who knows DRARRY. rated-m for the first scene maybe more AU


**A/N: Warning rated m for the first scene in this chapter**

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

* * *

I gasp as his hands slide down my bare back to my ass where he sinks his fingers. His mouth ravishing my neck sucking and licking bruises onto my skin. His mouth trailed down my chest, over my rock hard nipples eliciting a quiet moan from me. My hands capture his blond silky hair and I tug, my head lolling back, as his devilish lips press against the base of my cock. My eyes shoot open when I hear a quiet chuckle. My emerald green eyes meet those of molten silver.

"what?" I ask. He sits up and shakes his head,

"how old are you, really?" he says.

I sigh and blush "twenty-one... you?"

He smirks "twenty-two" I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them.

"what are you doing?" He asks. I cock my head to the side.

As he shakes his head his platinum blond hair flops from side to side "oh, no, no, no, we are not done. You are way too hot for me to start and not finish"

He crawls over to me and captures my lips. I immediately push back and wound my arms around his neck. His teeth graze my shoulder blade as he moves down, those sinful lips suck on my nipples. I lean forward my mouth connecting with his neck, I bite down harshly as we slide into a lying position on the bed. His leg between mine spreading them apart. He hisses against my nipples and moves down, He stops briefly, his tongue dipping into my navel. I gasp when his mouth envelopes my pulsating member. His head bobs between my legs vigorously, his teeth grazing my skin. I moan roughly and my hands find their way into his hair. I squinch my eyes shut, so close, then all contact is lost. I groan disappointedly but turn my attention when he begins shuffling through my nightstand pulling out a tub of lube. I suddenly hope he wasn't lying when he told me he wasn't a virgin.

He quickly coats his dick in the gel like substance and lines up with my entrance. I scream hoarsely in pain as his cock pushes into me, past my ring of muscles until he's fully seated. My breath comes in gasps fast and shallow enough for someone to think i'm hyperventilating. He apologizes mercilessly as he waits for my consent. After a few minutes I nod to him and he doesn't hesitate as he moves into an off-beat rhythm. He adjusts himself several times before he hits my prostate, my hoarse voice fills the air. His movements quicken and his breath hits my face in gusts smelling of mint, He groans his head falling on my shoulder. I feel my stomach coil and then loosen as I cum on our abdomens. He follows suit soon after his moan piercing my ear. He collapses, his sweaty body resting on top of mine.

In the moments that pass, he moves out and off of me and we get into a spooning position, Him the big spoon me the little. His hand takes position and starts carding through my hair soothingly as I drift off into bliss.

* * *

I wake up alone.

'he's left' I think to myself.

I look around my room and spot a note on my table. I grab it and read it

 _sorry i can't be there when you wake up but I must be going my father has insisted we leave the country which means we won't be seeing each other again. I would have woken you, the thought did cross my mind but you just looked so peaceful. I know this is inconsiderate of me but I ask that you forget me and don't try to find me. ever._

 _P.S. I am so fortunate to have lost my virginity to someone as beautiful as you. I asked the bartender for your name. Thanks alot. Harry._

I sink back down into my bed. He's gone and he lied to me. I can't just forget him like that I have to know him. I _need_ to know him. I dress and make my way to the club we were at just last night. I spot one of the guys who was working that shift and walk up to them.

I clear my throat "um.. you don't... you don't by chance remember me do you?" I ask. The guy looks at me and recognition crosses his features.

"yes, Harry was it?" He says.

"yes, um you don't by chance happen to know the name of the guy I left here with. He's got platinum blond hair, silver eyes and an amazing smile" I say.

"you must be speaking of Draco"

"Draco... Is that his name?"

"yes..." the guy answers.

"thanks" I leave the club feeling a bit more satisfied with knowing the name of the guy who took my virginity but still felt a pang of pain knowing I'd never see him again.

* * *

 **three years later**

"come on Rowan, Isaac Let's go, get your shoes on If you want to go to the beach" I say to my kids as their attention changes from the telly to the shoe closet. A few minutes later they stand in front of me pulling me down the sidewalk and the doc to the beach. People say I'm a bit overprotective 'cause I won't let my four and six year old go to the beach without adult supervision even though we basically live on it, but I don't care as long as they are safe.

I place my chair in a sunny spot and two towels on either side of it. My sons kick off their shoes and set them neatly on the side of the chair and throw off their shirts before running off into the water. They know to stay in the shallow part but I can't stop myself from yelling,

"be careful. Rowan watch your brother be sure he doesn't drown!" they turn around and beam at me, so I sit back and close my eyes enjoying the sun that is soaking into my already tan skin.

"vould you mind helping me wiz my sunscreen, I burn terribly easy and I can't seem to reach my back" A voice shatters my moments of bliss. I sit up and look at the stranger whose eyes are covered by sunglasses and hair my a sun hat.

I sigh and cast a glance at Rowan and Isaac "sure"

I squirt the sun screen that was handed to me on my hand and began to spread it upon the smooth skin of the stranger's back as I rub in the sun protectant I can't help but feel a bit of familiarity with the skin. My thoughts are interrupted when a groan reaches my ears. I recoil in disgust and embarrassment when I realize the groan was from the person who's back i'm rubbing.

"um... excuse me but I can't rub in your sunscreen when you are making highly inappropriate noises, you're going to have to find someone else to help you" I say.

The stranger sits up "oh, I'm sorry I must have gotten carried avay" they say taking off their hat revealing platinum blond hair and the sunglasses giving people sight to their steely gray eyes. Herr's jaw drops as he takes in the sight.

"Draco?" He whispers

"vat Draco vo's Draco?" the stranger says.

"oh... I I sorry I must have mistaken you for someone else" I say

"i'm only kidding Harry, I am Draco"

"huh?" I say confused "wait if you are Draco then what is with the accent?"

"I remember leaving zat note saying I vas leaving zee country, Vell I left for France and I 'ave taken on a French accent by accident. It easier to pick up an accent zan it is to drop one"

I can't stop myself from throwing my arms around him and whispering in his ear "I have missed you so much" a lone tear escapes my eye and I quickly wipe it away.

Draco chuckles "I 'ave missed you too"

"daddy what's wrong why are you hugging a stranger?" the moment is broken when Rowan and Isaac show up.

"Rowan, Isaac, this is my good friend . Will you say hi?"

"Hello Mr. Draco" Rowan said. Isaac hid behind his big brothers leg peeking out to say,

"Hewo, Mitter Dwaco"

I laugh

"are vese your kids" Draco says.

"yes this is Rowan, he's seven and this little guy here" I pick up Isaac and set him in my lap "is Isaac" i turn to the four-year-old "can you tell him how old you are?"

Isaac holds out four tiny chubby fingers "fouwah"

"oh, vey are so cute, but I must ask you a serious question" I change Isaac's position in my lap as he yawns and places his head on my shoulder.

"I vas vondering if you knew anyvere I could stay I just flew in and I 'ave no place"

"oh... um i'm sure my kids won't mind if you stay with us for a few days" I say.

"yea welcome, Mr. Draco" Rowan said.

"zank-you"

"we should probably go, little isaac is looking tired and it's almost bedtime" I say as we get up and walk toward our house.


End file.
